Watching on the side lines A Euphoria tribute
by Harley25
Summary: I knew it was wrong, I knew that everything that he was doing was wrong. But he was my brother. So what could I do? He was the only person left in the world I cared and loved. So what choice did I have?
1. That night

It was dark that night. So dark that you couldn't even see your hand. I learned that once I opened my eyes. Threw my eyes echoed the screams of my parents. I quickly got up and ran to my little brother. What was happening? Did someone come into the house?

So many things raced threw my mind but my main concern was my little brother. Father had always said, "If anything or anyone comes into this house. Go to your brother and run to the shed."

That's what he always said.

I opened my little brothers door to see that he was fine.

"S-sis...whats wro-"

But before he could ask I shut the door as fast as I could and ran to cover his mouth. We could both hear footsteps from downstairs. Men were in the house. 'Please, gods of Apis. Protect my parents.' I mentally pleaded. I made the "Shhh" sign to my brother and notioned for him to follow me. I opened his window and saw no sight of anyone outside. I carefully climbed out the window and beconed him over. He came and climbed out as well. Next was the hard part. The side of our house was full of thick, strong vines. In the spring they blossom into such beautiful flowers. Spring hadn't come yet and the only thing on the vines were thorns.

"Climb on my back and hang on tight." I ordered my little brother. He did as I said and carefully climbed onto my back. As fast and quietly as I could, I climbed down the vines. More than once I cut myself on the thorns. But I had to ignore the pain. What mattered most was my brother. Once we were at the bottom he got off of my back. "Sis your hands..." he whispered wide eyed. I didn't notice the blood until now. We both herd thuds of foot steps near the front door. "Quickly. To the shed!" I grabbed his arm and ran.

I opened the heavey door to the old shed. It didn't contain much in it, only what was needed was in here. But there was a trap door on the ground. To the normal eye it would look just like the rest of the grassy floor. Father had told me exactly where it was and how to open it.

I only got to shut the door to a certain extent when suddenly the men from inside came out. Instead of giving us away I went to open the door and hide my brother. I could hear the mens voices getting louder. "Hurry!"

"B-but what about mom and dad?"

"No time! Hurry Levin!"

Finally he got in and so did I. There was a small crack where I could see above us. The men came straight into the shed. They held knifes and other treacherous weapons. I herd cries from outside.

"Sis that's-" I covered my brothers mouth.

"Hey, you hear somethin' boss?" a young sepp asked the blue haired man. He was also a sepp. I could smell the smoke coming from his small thin pipe from down here.

"Nah. But check anyway." the man's voice was hoarse. Very hoarse, yet it had something that made you know he was someone who had smarts.

By now my little brother Levin was trembling. Tears were going down his face. I held him close praying to the gods of Apis these horrible men wouldn't find us.

I was trembling so hard though. Even as I tried to be brave for my brother I was afraid. That scream my brother and I herd before...that was my mother's.

'Don't think about it. Not yet! Not until these people leave!'

"Hu? What's this?"

Suddenly the door started to move. 'OH NO!' I thought with widened eyes.

My brother and I crammed ourselves into the corner as far as we could. But it was to late. The people burned the lock. A Pyremage much have been the reason behind that.

The door was ripped off. I held my brother tightly in my arms. The snarls and twisted smiles these people had. It scared me to the bone.

"Well well. Don't we have a pretty one."

The blue haired sepp from before blew some smoke out of his small pipe. He looked like the leader. "Looks like you've got another one with ya hu?" the man came closer and grabbed my brothers hair, pulling his head back to get a good look at his face. I slapped his hand away as hard as I could. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER." I screamed as hard as I could, tears now flowing down my face. Levin sniffed a bit, "S-sis..." he muttered burrying his face into my chest once more. Everyone started to laugh. It was sickening and I could have hurled. But I didn't. "Hehe, this one's got spunk. Well then boys. Grab em and lets get outta here." the man walked out of the shed as the rest of the people grabbed my brother and I.

That was the last time I saw my home. Or my parents.

Both were most likely dead.

I knew that in my heart.

But still...

My name is Euphoria.

And this is my story....


	2. New friend

My little brother finally fell asleep after I sang him a lullaby. It was dark, cold and damp in this cell. I tried to convince myself that I did not just see a rat scury by. Those awful men had pushed both of us so roughly in here before. It was just horrible. I wanted to cry but for my brothers sake I wouldn't.

'I must be brave. For Levin's sake...' I thought looking down at him. My eight year old bother. Even though he was asleep I could see the fear on his face.

"Ok girl. In ya' go."

The door suddenly opened, a girl was thrown into the room and slammed onto the hard floor.

"Now don't cause any trouble got it shrimpo? Be good little kids. Hehehe..." the guard closed the door, trapping all three of us in the never ending darkness. If it wasn't for the moon light that shone from the jail window we wouldn't be able to see our own hands.

I stared now frightened of the girl. Once I got a good look at her though, she was the most prettiest girls I've ever seen, she was about my age and I was only ten! The girl slowly propped herself on her elbow. Blood dripped from her cut lip. She was human.

"A-are you ok?" I slowly asked. The girl looked up at me with rage blazing threw her eyes. But as she realized I was another prisoner like herself, they softened.

"Y..yes..I'm fine." The girl sat herself up. I was still a bit frightened, yet at the same time I was happy to finally talk to someone. It had been a couple of days sense we were kidnapped. I was very thankful to have my brother. I just wished it was in different circumstances...

"My name is Euphoria." I greeted trying to be cheerful. The girl crossed her legs and spat some blood out. It was a bit gross, then again their were rats in the room. So it could have be worse.

"Nice to meet'cha Euphoria. Name's Alice." Alice smiled casually. I gave her a small nod.

Alice's eyes flew around the room, most likely to see her new suroundings, then she noticed my brother. "Who's the little guy?" she asked with a small tilt of her head. "This is my little brother, Levin." I introduced. With that my brother started to wake up. Once his eyes were open he realized that it wasn't just the two of us anymore. "S-sis...who's that?" he whispered. Before I could introduce our new roommate we started to hear banging. I shot my head over to see Alice gripping the bars of the windows and trying to pry them open. "Hey! Don't do that! You'll get us all in trouble!" My brother scolded running out of my arms now. Alice didn't listen at first, but once she realized there was a small boy hitting her leg she stopped.

"Hey hey! No need to be hittin'! Just tryin' to find an escape from this hell hole." she defended herself. Then with a quick glance at the door, and a second of silence, she pulled out two pieces of bread. "Here, I snatched these from the guard. We can share." She ripped a piece in half and gave me the other half, then gave the full piece to Levin. He excepted it with a huge silly smile on. I hadn't seen him smile in what seemed to be forever. I mouthed 'Thank you' to Alice and then started nibbling on my piece. Most of the time the guards give us stale bread and not very good soup.

'Cooking comes from the heart...they have none...' I thought my face now frowning. "What's wrong sis?" Levin asked still chewing at his bread. With that I perked up and gave him a pat on the head, "Oh nothing at all little brother. Just thinking." I answered trying to give him the empression that I wasn't upset.

"Yeah, just thinkin' about torchering these scumbags." Alice spoke after swallowing the last bit of her food. "Herd that a merchant named "Hawthorne" came. Almost got bought by him I did. Herd what he does to girls, discusting it is." she explained. Levin looked from me to her. "What does he do?"

Alice's face twisted into total hate, "Let's just say most girls don't live up to 17, and if they do their not exactly....'Inoccent', if you get what I mean." she explained. Though my brother didn't quite get it I did. My mouth dropped and my eyes were wide with horror. What if that Hawthorne man took me away? What would Levin do?

I was starting to sweat just thinking about it. "How did you escape him?" Levin asked. Alice's face went back to her easy going self. "Well, ya see lil' guy, he was going to pick me. He put his nasty filthy hand on my face, sayin "A pretty girl like this shouldn't be in this rat infested hole". That's when I snapped and bit his hand as hard as I could and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Then I jumped him and started scratching his face off and beatin' the rich pompise to a pulp." She explained kicking and punching the air as she told her story.

Levin was into the story so much that I didn't want to spoil it for him that it was a posibility I could be next. That notion made me quiver with fear.

"Then what happened?!" Levin asked in awe. Alice pointed to the bruse on her face, "Then the rich little merchant screamed I was an animal and should be put down with the dogs. That was a even better compliment then when he called me pretty." she grinned showing a missing tooth. "Wow. Bet he didn't mess with you again." Levin smiled brightly. Alice nodded, "Nope, to dangerous I am. Unforchenatly they beat me after they dragged me away from the sunuva-"

"Shhhh!"

The two of them looked my way. I waved them other to the door. They came and put their ears to the door.

"Hey, whatduya think the boss'll do with that one girl?" One guard asked.

"What the sepp one? Hawthorne won't buy her. He only takes human girls."

That put my heart at ease. Atleast for now.

"So have you herd anything at all?"

"Well don't tell anyone but, you know how Orviska's been buyin' from us?"

"Yeah, don't they use them for sacrifices to keep that barrior Dio put on that World Eater?"

"Yup, I herd that Dio himself was coming to get the next batch."

"No kidding. So you think he's gonna take the two brats offa our hands."

"That's what I herd."

Levin and I looked at eachother for a minute. We knew that we were both afraid.

Alice continued to listen to the guards conversation.

"What about that one girl? The brat that bit Hawthorne's hand off?" The guard chuckled a bit. "Gotta say he diserves it. The snot nosed bastard."

Both guards were now laughing. In the corner of my eye I could see Alice with a mischievous smile.

"Hehe yeah. I herd that no one was bidding for her, so either the next day or so they were just gonna...ya know."

"Dice her?"

"Exactly."

The guards started laughing again.

We both looked over at Alice. Her face was now wide with fear. She was terrified. Slowly she got away from the door and went to where the window was. Her head as low as her feet.

Both Levin and I looked away, letting her be alone was probably the best thing.

"Sis we can't let them kill her. We just can't!" he said with pleading eyes. I nodded agreeing with him. "I know. We just need a plan..." I mumbled.

For the rest of the night I tried thinking of a plan. Something to save Alice and my bother. Even if I lost my life, those two had to live.

Before drifted off to sleep, all I herd here the small sobs coming from Alice.


	3. Escaping

Scratching...

No scrapping was more like it. What was that sound?

I didn't want to wake up, we'd been in this prison for days now. Soon I'd lose my mind if I didn't get outside soon.

It still went on.

More scrapping? No sawing...

"Sis...sis wake up! Sis!"

'Please let me sleep...'

"SHH! You want the guards ta come on in and beat the both of us?"

Suddenly I was feeling as if I was in the water. Back and forth, back and forth. The waves carrying me..then...

"EH!" I shrieked when I realized my mouth was covered and my nose was pinched. Alice released both my nose and mouth but still had a devilish smile on. "See Levi that's how you get things done!" She pat his head making him go very red. "W-what...what in the world was that for?" I sat up and asked Alice. Alice gave me the "Shush" sign and pointed to the door. We all sat there quiet for a minute. Afraid to even make a hint of sound. Alice quietly got up and tip toed over to the door, on her tippy toes she snuck a peek in the small window with bars. "Asleep he is. C'mon we don't got much time!" Alice's voice was low but quick as she went over to the wall. Levin and I joined her in the corner. "Alice what are you talking about?" I whispered not wanting to wake the guard up.

"Alice is gonna get us outta here sis!" I looked at my smiling faced brother. "What do you-"

"Did I not say there's not much time? Quit chit chattin' unless you two wanna stay here." My brother and I instantly shut our mouths. Alice nodded, "Right. Here's the plan, I managed to snatch one of the guards knifes. It's probably one of the sharpest ones I've ever seen. So be careful." She handed me the knife. It's side was kept very sharp, so sharp that I was afraid of holding it. "What am I going to do with this?" I asked almost afraid to know. Alice got on her hands and knees. "Step on my back and start hackin' away at the bars."

"What? That'll take forever! I'm not strong enough..." I frowned. There was no way this could work.

"We have to try. Listen I didn't want to tell you this but we only got about eight days before Dio comes. When you two were asleep I over herd those goons sayin' that he was lookin' for more sacrifices. And we're next."

The room was quiet, filled with an eirre silence. Once I spoke my lip trembled, "B-but...I'm not strong enough..." My hand shook when I held the knife. Alice sighed in a frustrated tone then stood up. "Fine, I just thought I'd give your brother a break."

"What?" I looked over at Levin. "What does she mean?"

Levin grinned when he said this, "Alice got me on her shoulders and I started sawing the ends of the bars." He explained sounding all to happy about it.

"Ya your bro is a little muscle sepp he is." she made sure to keep her laugh low so no one would her. Again my little brother blushed.

"Listen Euphoria, if you don't want to it's fine. I just wanted to see if you were stronger. But Levi's doin' a pretty good job so that means your on watch duty." Alice explained. I was reliefed, though I wasn't happy about my brother holding such a dangerous weapon. "Hold it carefully..." I told him one he was up on Alice's shoulders. "I'll be fine sis." he took the knife.

This went on for a couple of days. Whenever we could get the chance we took it. Alice was careful when Levin was on her shoulders, making sure he didn't fall. If he did she would be ready to catch him. A couple of times I snuck a peek to see how they were doing, to my surprise we actually got a bar off. I was amazed, I didn't think my brother could actually do it! But when I really thought about it, my father made us do many chores. Because Levin was a boy he and my father had the more dificult jobs to do. From cutting wood to carrying heavey bags and loading carts with many different things, from weapons to crates. I always helped my mother inside, with cooking and cleaning and taking care of the garden. Though I never really was the best cook. But that would never stop me from trying.

Five soluem days flew by, in total there were seven bars. We had cut four off. Whenever one was cut off we made sure to place it in the same spot, if one of the guards came in and saw the window with no bars we would for sure be beaten.

Levin had just finished cutting the fourth bar. If Alice hadn't of quickly grabbed it, the bar would have fallen out the window and outside. That would have been dreadful.

She let out a relieved sigh, "That was close." she stuck it back in place.

"Ok time to call it a day." she carefully placed Levin down. Once down, Levin went straight to where I was sitting and sat down beside me. Then flopped over and fell asleep in my lap. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Oh Levin. You'll never change." I ruffled his hair. He only groaned at this and muttered something about hay.

Alice sat on my left side. She looked tired. "Three days." she mumbled closing her eyes. I stared at my sleeping brother. He looked so peaceful.

A feeling had been stiring deep inside of me. Deep and dark.

Before I could confine Alice in this a loud awful cry came to my ears. It sounded as if it came a thousand miles away. I had to hold my ears. Alice as well.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Alice screamed. Levin woke up instantly and looked up at the two of us.

Alice got up and went to the door, "Hey what the hell was that!?" she yelled. The guard looked at her with both irritation and confusion.

"What? I didn't hear nothin', your dilirious. Keep yer mouth shut and go ta sleep." he ordered. Alice muttered a few curses and came back to her spot.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

Levin looked at the both of us. "What are you talking about?" he asked. The both of us looked at him. "Don' tell me you didn't hear that?" Alice asked. Levin shook his head still in confusion.

The both of us looked at eachother. "Euphoria...please tell me you herd that?" Alice whispered. I nodded, "I did..it sounded awful..."

For the rest of the night we all kept silent. Not knowing what that horrifying sound was terrified Alice and I to the bone.

That morning when I woke up, sun's sunrays came into the window. Making the cell a bit more peacefuler for a change. It wasn't much, but it gave me stregnth. Hope even. Alice was near the cell door. Her ear pressed to the door. I stood up and was about to open my mouth, but the look Alice gave me shut it right up. She waved me over to listen as well. Her fore head was covered with sweat. This couldn't be good.

As quietly as I could, I came beside her and listened in as well.

Two guards outside were talking.

"Nah! Ya be daft now? You jokin'?" One of them said. A male with a hoarse voice.

"Do I look like a lair to ya?" A female voice snapped.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh! So whens he coming? Not now right?" Number one asked.

Number two (The female) answered, "Nah, not yet. Much later."

Footsteps could be herd. A new voice joined the conversation.

"Who's comin'?" A younger male asked.

"Dio the evil eye." Number two said.

"No way! Again? We just gave him a shipment! What the hells he want now?" Number three (The young man) complained. A smack. Possibly from the women. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For asking stupid questions. He's comin' for the brats remember?" Two snapped. Three mummbled something but I couldn't hear. Nothing to important I reckon.

"So when exactly is the royal sorcorer comin'?" One asked. He almost sounded as if he were mocking this Dio.

"Tonight. Then we'll say bye bye to those brats forever!"

All three of them laughed.

Alice and I looked at eachother. Without any words we both ran to the window. I went to the ground and Alice stepped on my back. We didn't need words. We both knew there was not much time left. Alice got her knife and started sawing at the bars. I could tell she was putting as much effort as she could, putting all of her stregnth and power. Levin was still sleeping in the corner. While Alice was busy at work, I debated whether to tell Levin about the news.

Dio was coming tonight. We had the whole day to get these bars cut. Then there was escaping. Did Alice have a plan? I know I sure did not. But if something happens....

Later on Alice jumped on my back.

"Ouch!"

"YES!" Alice smiled. I tried to look up, but my neck could not twist that way. Alice stepped off my back. "I got one off." she smiled still panting. My shocked expression much have made her laugh. "H-how?! In such a short time!" I stuttered. Alice stifled her laughter. Her expression turned serious. I realized why. The door was being unlocked. Alice and I jumped to where Levin was. I wrapped my arms around him, ready to grab him and run. We both sat down just in time for the guard to come in.

It was the women from before. A Whirlwind.

"Hmpf. Here's your grub brats." She threw us some bread.

"What no milk?" Alice gave the women a sly grin. Levin squirmed in my arms. He was waking up. The women's lip twitched, "Why not use your sepp friends? They're cows." she snarled. Alice and I both had discusted looks on our faces. "Thanks for the image ma'am." Alice said to her with a sarcastic tone. The womens frown twisted into a cruel smile. "I can't wait for when that wizard takes you away." she grinned.

"What wizard....?" Levin asked with sleepy eyes. The women's grin grew even more. In size and more cruelty.

She came closer to us. Alice stood up, her back straight and her stance strong. Ready to take the women on. "What're you gonna do brat?" The women smacked Alice, making Alice stumble back. Then the Whirlwind kicked her in the gut. "ALICE!" I screeched. The women kicked me in the face, when I fell on the ground she stepped on my neck so I couldn't move. Levin was still, frozen in fear. The women bent down and came close to him.

"Later tonight the great wizard Dio is going to come. If your lucky enough he'll pick you, and you'll be seperated from your sister forever."

"Levin don't listen to her!" I screamed. "Shut up you!" She kicked me in the ribs. "DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" Levin made his small hand into a fist and punched the lady in the face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" She grabbed her axe that hung around her back and swung it in the air. Levin stared at it in horror. "LEVIN RUN!" I screamed.

The Whirlwind slammed the axe.

But it didn't get Levin.

Alice had quickly went infront of him. Pinning him behind her, she took the shot. The axe had cut her in her right shoulder. Blood quickly soaked her shirt. Alice's eyes were wide. Petrified with both pain and fear. The Whirlwind barked a laugh and swung the axe over her shoulder. "That'll teach you brats to mess with me." she laughed kicking our bread. Turning around, she went to the cell door and began to close it. "Have fun bleedin' to death. Hell is on the other side for you brat." she chuckled. It was dark and scary. The door shut and the we all herd the door lock.

Levin stared at Alice. His face filled with fear. Eyes watering with tears. I rushed to Alice and slowly moved her to my lap. She was in shock.

Levin came on the other side of her. I took my shall off and handed handed it to Levin. "Levin shred these into bandeges. Now." I ordered. My mother always said that whenever there was an emergency, I was always the calmest.

Levin nodded and began making bandeges. Once it was shredded I used some to put on the wound and put pressure on it.

"....eh? W-what's happin'in?" she slurred her words.

"Stay silent Alice. Rest. We're going to make sure your ok." I reasured her. And myself.

Alice stared at my face. Her eyes were blury.

"Why?"

I continued to put pressure on the wound.

"Because! Your our friend! Why else silly?" I smiled even though my eyes didn't match. Alice's mouth formed into a smirk. Tears swelled up in her eyes. "N-n-o...r-r-really....why? N-No ones ever gave a shit....i-if I liv-v-ved or d-d-d-ied...." she stuttered out.

"Well I do! I-I won't let you die Alice! I won't!" I didn't mean to yell. I just did. Levin ran to the door and started screaming for help. Both Alice and I knew the guards could hear him. They just weren't responding.

"....E-euphor...ia...t-thanks....I'm...I'm s-s-so...sorry..." Alice's voice was starting to get quieter. "Alice please stop talking! Rest!" I sobbed. The bandeges were soaked with blood.

"Get L-l-levin...and g-g-o..." She spoke. I wanted to cover her mouth. I wanted her to shut up and live.

"Levin...." She raised her voice. Levin rushed over, almost tripping. He came close beside her. "K-kick the bars. They'll collapse...g-g-get outta...h-h-h-ere..." she managed to say. I stared at her. "What?" I spoke. Why would she say that?

"I...I was p-planning...to leave you guys....and get out of here....with that." she pointed to the stone wall. Levin stared at her, "A wall?" he asked. Alice shook her head. From there on I was starting to not listen, Alice's wound was starting to not bleed. There still might be a chance.

"When I was.....k-kidnapped. I had j-j-just stolen a buncha loot from some r-r-rich...snobs. Buncha mo-ney a-a-and crap....in the corner. O-one of....the stones is l-l-loose...."

Sure enough, when Levin pulled on the the stones from the wall, it came out. Behind was a small bag.

"T-take it....as a a-a-apology..."

"What for?" I demanded.

"F-for...planning to l-leave you two....while I escaped."

"What!?" I took my hands away from her wound. They were covered with blood. But the wound had stopped bleeding.

"W-when you two were a-asleep. I...I moved one of the stones...a-and sawed off the last of the bars....I e-e-even sawed the ones L-Levin was...w-w-working...on."

I stared at her. She was going to abandon us?

"Sis look!" Levin pulled out of Alice's bag. It was an expensive potion. This could save Alice's life!

But I wasn't sure. She planned behind our backs...

"K-Keep it...g-get out of here..." she used her left arm to help her crawl to the wall. "Alice you shouldn't move! You shouldn't be able to..." I stared at her.

"Are you human?"

Levin looked at me. "Of course she's human! Right?" he turned to Alice. Alice smirked, "Y-yeah...go...n-now..." her eyes stared at the window. "It's almost sunset...get out-"

I grabbed the potion and came beside of Alice. "Take this. Your coming with us."

Alice stared at me like I was insane. "A-are you....nuts?" she said. We didn't have time for this. I took the lid off of the potion and shoved it into her mouth.

"Sis!" Levin gasped.

"If you want to make up for what you did then start by helping us out of here! Your the only one who can do it." I snapped at her. Alice grabbed the potion from my hand and for a minute I thought she was going to throw it across the room. Instead she chugged it down. She could chug that potion like my father could chug down drinks at the tavern!

After she finished she threw the potion on the ground. We all were quiet for a minute.

Then she spoke, "Let me rest. When the sky is golden we'll leave." she whispered and closed her eyes. I leaned on the same wall she leaned on. Levin came to join us. He leaned on me, and soon Alice's head slumped down onto my shoulder.

The sun was setting. It was the time. Alice was awake now. I had used the rest of the bandages to wrap her wound. I noticed...she was healing quite quickly. She was still in no condition to do any escaping though. This was not her lucky day.

"Ok here's the plan."

We were all standing. Facing eachother. This would be the last time we would be in this cell. Alice spoke her plan,

"Lucky for you guys I'm a professional at escapes, running away, you name it. So here's what we're gonna do. Now my first plan when I was gonna escape by myself was a lot easier. And I know. This'll sound stupid. Insane. But you'll both have to trust me. Now Euphoria first."

We all came to the window.

I only had to jump on to grab the ledge. I lifted myself out. Half of me out the window. We were very high up. "A-Alice! W-What now?"

Alice didn't answer. I could hear her and Levin talking. I only herd them say,

"-Ok? So that's why."

"Wow Alice! That's so cool!"

"Yeah, yeah. Ima amazin'. Now you know what to do. Make sure to hold onta your sister."

I don't know what happened. But the next thing I knew was that Levin had somehow, possibly by bouncing off the walls. If possible. He managed to push me right out of the window. With him coming out to. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The wind rushed past me so fast.

I was going to die! My body would fall to the ground and that would be the end of me!

I felt something wrap around my waiste. On both sides of me.

"WHA-?!" I whipped my head around. Levin had grabbed me around my neck. But who?

I turned my head up to see it was Alice. And I was not falling anymore. But how?

"See? Didn' I say to trust me?"

My eyes stared at Alice.

How could I have not realized it. But...even so.

"Cant you believe it sis! We're finally gonna escape!" Levin chimmed.

"Yeah! Welcome to Alice's airway express!" Alice grinned.

Yes, we were flying.

And even more so.

Alice was a Whirwind.


	4. Everything gone from wrong to worse

The three of us landed on the ground safely. I immediately fell to my knees. Never had I been in the air before. My brother Levin on the other hand seemed to want to go again.

"Sorry Euphie but we don't have anymore time." Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to my feet. I could see why. More of hear why. Behind us were shouts and screams.

"T-they already found us! Already?" I gasped. Alice had both Levin and I and was running till she stopped.

Levin looked up at her. "What's the matter Alice?" he asked.

Alice stared at the forest infront of us. Shaking her head she continued on.

Inside the forest we herd our predetors falling behind. We were actually getting away! I had never felt so happy in my life.

"Ok...I think we're good." Alice mummbled and stopped running. Levin spun his head around wondering where we were. Like my brother, I was questioning the same thing. Except he was the one to ask.

Alice hesitated in answering, which made me quite nervous. Something wasn't right with this place was it?

Alice stared up at the sky. "This place....it's called the Maize forest...a World Eater rests here..."

I herd a sqeel noise. Did it just come from MY throat? I wasn't one hundred percent sure.

Levin was confused.

"World Eater?" he asked.

Alice turned and gave him a astonished look.

"Don' tell me ya havn't herd of em?"

I stepped into the conversation.

"Our parents didn't tell us to much about them. What they did tell was only to me." I answered.

"Well that's bull...ok let's have a 'Escape Break' and I'll tell y'all a story!" she grinned. But I could tell she herself was exhausted from carrying us and flying at the same time. She didn't bother putting her wings away. We knew the truth. Atleast part of it.

Alice cleared her throat and started her story,

"Ok so. Back in the day the country was all on war on eachother. Until this guy named 'Median', this bad ass guy, brought us all together. So with that said you'd think we would be all happy and just plain ol' freakin' dandy right? Wrong. These three World Eaters, huge monsters, had come and started attacking. They're master was an even bigger ass. He was the one ordering them around. Median was killed. Not to clear on how. I personally suspect he got all depressed over the recently killed prince. Anyways, she he's dead now. And his daughter, Layna, comes up and takes his place. Totally kicks World Eater ass and beats that Master of Death to pieces! It was probably a real sight to see. Wish I was there."

She beamed. I had never seen her look so proud.

"So. Wondering what happened to the three Master of Death's pets? Well one is in Raide, sleeping her lil' heart out."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Levin asked.

"It's pretty obvious." she answered which made him even more confused. I had seen the World Eater once with my father. So I could see where Alice was coming from.

"Now second one, gods name, who knows where it is. And the third one...is in this Maize somewhere." she pulled out her knife.

"That's why we have to be extra careful...we can't make any mistakes." she explained.

Both Levin and I stood up. We knew we had to get out of here.

So all three of us went searching. We walked around the forest aimlessly.

Three days. It was three days till anything happened.

During that time we were attacked by monsters a couple of times. Alice protected us. She could get very vicious. That didn't mean I would let her fight all on her own. I would really try but I wasn't the best fighter. But if we needed to we would run out of battle.

On the third day I asked Alice about her wings.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Whirlwind?" I questioned. It had been bothering me since we landed. Alice shrugged, "Well...I guess cuz I wanted to have it a surprise. Also it was my trump card on getting out of there. I didn't expect to make friends." she turned and gave me a friendly smile.

"Why were you in there anyways? Did they kidnappe you to?" Levin asked. Her smile faded into something much more sadder. She turned her head and stared at the ground.

"My father and mother were killed....both had their necks wringed out. Our family had some good ol' enemies. Family of theives you could say." she laughed. "So I was forced to live with my grandfather in Orviska. But low and behold, he was a drunken gambler. A lossing gambler to say the least. He had gambled way to much with this guy named 'Lobo' in Yesterwind. I think that's the boss of the place. Anyways, so to settle the debt, oh half of it atleast, he let them have me. Well wouldn't you know his luck of me escaping." she laughed again. But I could see right threw it. Alice's parents were gone, like ours. Her grandfather didn't even care about her. She must have been so lonely....

Before she could continue something happened. The trees and ground went RED. We all turned around and saw the forest changing.

"Ew! What is this!" I jumped away from a slimy mossy bush. It was discusting.

Alice on the other hand was smiling. "So the rumors were true..." she started to chuckle then turned around to face us.

"Kay guys, we have to move NOW. Don't ask me why just do it! Now use your sepp feet and RUN like you've never ran before!" she jumped into the air and started flying. We followed her lead and started to run like we never ran before. With Levin and I being sepps we could run quite once the trees started to come to an opening, my heart was slowly coming to a faster pace than my feet.

Alice stopped immediately. She dropped to the ground but held her arm out. She turned her head and waved us to stay put. I grabbed my brother and hide in the bushes.

We could clearly hear the conversation.

"Well well well what do we have here?" A booming voice chortled.

My heart was running a merithon now.

I could hear Alice's voice, it was a bit shaky but she had a good grasp on it.

"So your the World Eater eh? Well then it's a real pleasure to meetcha." she spoke trying to seem brave.

"You...you are the girl who escaped Yesterwind. So tell us. Where are your other friends?" A man's voice could be herd.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"OH but I know you do. I can sense them. They're very close by." the World Eater chuckled. He knew where we where! 'Run Alice! Run save yourself!' I mentally begged.

"Friends?....hmm...friends..." she pretended to ponder and took a few steps. "Oh...OH! Oh them? Hehe. Yeah well. That my friend is they're cold dead bodies your sensing. See I couldn't let them drag me down. Had to get rid of the bagage now that I don't need them as 'scapegoats y'see?" she winked at them (Or from what I could see in the bushes). Alice looked genuinely turthful. I would have believed her. If I wasn't still alive of course.

The World Eater seemed to find this funny. "Really now? So if I just did this..." we all herd a hissing noise then a spark. The trees around us started to burn. "Levin move!" I tried to keep my voice down. We both ran into the opening. Our clothes a bit burnt from the fire we couldn't escape. Alice smacked her forehead.

"Your friends don't seem to be dead. Or so you say." I took a look at the World Eater. He was huge! Nothing like I had ever seen before. I was scared out of my mind.

Alice grinned sheepishly, "Ah well...hey I tried didn't I? Gotta give me that?" she let out a shaky laugh. Her one hand behind her back beckoned us over. The two of us hide behind Alice like cowards.

"Ok so you caught us. Big deal. But I've got a tiny lil' qestion for you two. What is the all mighty wiz' Dio doin' here? Talking to a World Eater? I dare say that isn't to good." I could tell she had another plan in mind. Would it work though? Sure the confidence in her voice came back but would it disapear again?

I looked over her shoulder to see she was right. The wizard Dio was here. He stood there with two scary looking Phynx. I had always liked Phynx, but these two had a nasty feeling to them.

Dio chuckled, "I don't think that is any of your business." he answered with his arms crossed.

"Oh I do think it is." Alice stolled a few steps further. "See, we have just seen something unexpected. Dio of the evil eye is what's this? Assosiating with the World Eater? And from when I gracfully flew in it looked like you two were more than just talking talking. Could you two be...dare I say it. WORKING together?"

I immediately picked my brother up. If Alice wanted us to make a run for it I was going to be ready.

Dio and the World Eater both started to laugh. It was a scary thing to see.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Dio asked.

Alice had a pretend shocked expression on her face. "How dare you! Accussing lil' ol' me of blackmail? I'm offended dear sir! Of course I'm blackmailin' ya!" she snapped then straightened herself out again. "Ok heres what I'm thinkin'. You let me and my friends go now before this forest turns back to its original state, and THEN I'll keep my mouth shut. Kay? Hows that sound to ya? Pretty good hu hu?" she grinned.

"Hehe, nice try. But if you think that will be all to save your miserable lives you have another thing coming. I think it's time you disapear." The World Eater opened his mouth. A burst of flames came shooting out. Not at Alice. But at Levin and I.

"NO!"

Suddenly I was flying out of the way and onto the ground again. I sat up and saw Alice, screaming as the flames licked her skin.

"ALICE!" I screamed. Once the flames had stopped I rushed over to her. I gently put her burnt body in my lap. Her flesh was red and some parts were crispy black. Mostly her back.

"I...I've always hated fire..." she chuckled. Her voice was cracky. "Alice...no...no not again..." I couldn't take it. Not a second time.

Alice smiled up at me with tears in her eyes, "Sorry Euphie...but...I'm..." she stopped for a moment and caught her breath. "I'm so happy to have met you...promise...I'll protect ya..." she smiled. I stared at her as her eyes faded and her breathing ceased. "Goodbye....Euphie...Levi..." were her last words.

Levin was standing beside me. He stared at Alice's now dead body. I was in tears, I felt so helpless. Alice had protected us. And now she was gone...

A blue shinning light came out of her. We stared at it as it floated towards the World Eater.

"Hmmhmm, this soul should be a real treat. Sorry to have killed her kids. But that's life for ya." The World Eater laughed. Something happened that I would never forget. Never would I ever forget this moment.

"YOU BASTARD!" Levin roared and ran towards the beast. "Levin no!" I screamed. But he was to fast. I had never seen him run like this before.

He jumped tree to tree until he reached the World Eaters arm. Then ran up it and jumped into the air.

He then, with all of his might and power, shot down and attacked the World Eater. The World Eater swung his arm at Levin, Levin managed to dodge it but the soul didn't. Instead it shot straight at me. Before I could do anything I felt the impact of it going threw me. I even fell over, flat on my back.

Levin wasn't paying attention. Instead he gave a few more kicks at the World Eaters head, then tried a few punches. All were inevitable. Everything was lost.

Soon the World Eater had it's grasp around Levin's little body.

"Hehe, this might just be what I'm looking for." he said. Levin stared at the beast with so much hate. "I don't care what you do to me! I'll kick your ass and make you pay for what you did! Your dead! COLD DEAD DAMNIT!" Levin screamed still kicking his legs. The World Eater laughed. "Oh yeah, this is the one. Well Dio?" the World Eater turned and looked down. Dio nodded, "If that is what you want Lord Raksha." A symbol appeared underneth him and a few red jewels surrounded him. I sat back up and saw it all.

"Bye bye little Levin." The World Eater grinned.

The last words I herd from my little brother were, "S-Sis..."

Then like Alice, his soul appeared infront of the World Eater. How did he do it!

"No...NO LEVIN!" I screamed and stood up. My legs were so shaky though. I could hardly move. It was all just to overwhelming.

"Forsile, leisamio, lafiara!" Dio spoke the foreign words. Then the World Eaters hand dropped my brothers body. I was about to run and catch him when in mid air, a red soul burst down and came into my brother's body. I didn't even see where it came from.

Suddenly the body came straight to life and turned itself around. Smashing it's hooves into the ground. I ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Levin! Levin! Oh Levin are you all right?" I asked. He lifted his head up. I stepped away immediately. The sly grin that was plastered on my brother's face was not right.

"L-Levin?" I trembled.

The laugh that ripped out of him. It was mind blowing. This was NOT my brother.

Levin came closser to me.

"What sis? What's wrong? Aren't you going to come over here and tell your little brother it's ok? Everythings going to be alright? Hehe" He raised his hand. The blue light came into his hand. My brother's soul.

"Y-you...your...t-the..." I stuttered. "Wait...no! Please let my brother's soul go please! Take my body instead!" I fell on my knees and started to beg. The World Eater that was now inside of my brother's body shook his head, still chuckling. "Sorry SIS, but that's just not happening." He came over to me and grabbed my hair. "See I have plans. Big plans. And you and your brother are going to help me. Oh yes. You'll be very usefull to me." he grinned. The hatred in his eyes blazed like a hot fire.

Then he did something that made my life change for the worst.

"No reason to waste this soul though. I think I'll just have it for a snack." he opened his mouth. "NOO!" I screamed. But it was to late. He had already ate my brothers soul.

"And now...it's your turn."

After that I only remember feeling numb. Very numb. And my soul was slowly being sucked out of me. Everything was fading into black.

"Sweet dreams little Euphoria."

The last thing I herd was that monster's laugh.

**MY FINGERS HURT NOW AND I WROTE THIS 5:00 IN THE MORNING BECAUSE I HAD ALREADY HAD SO MUCH SLEEP AND WAS BORED! BE HAPPY GOD DAMNIT!**

**So yeah, hope this was good enough. Again my fingers hurt. But I hope I got all the personalities down right. Well besides Alice who is my character xP**

**Hehe anyways**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. But I'll probably first update New in Town first. It's easier to figure that story out. **

**But now PART ONE of this fan fiction is DONE! Please review!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Her view of the Slaughter

...Blood shed...

...Everywhere...

...The screams imprinted into my mind...

...Blood everywhere...

...I could feel the cold metal in my hands...

...Knifes...

...Levin...

...No...Monster...

...How could he...

...My eight year old brother...

...Covered in blood...

...That maniacal laugh...

...Please stop...

...Feeling flesh rip...

...I'm doing this...

...All of these sins...Please...someone help me...

...So scared...let me die...

...My soul is gone...yet I still see...

...A small child...she's crying out to her mother...

...No! Please! Spare the child!

...To late...

...Her blood becomes with the newly created river...

...Oh lords...please save my soul...

...Take my life and my brother's...save him...

...It's almost over...

...This place...will soon disappear...

...He uses his great powers and literally rips the land...

...Sinking...the water is engulfing the once great land...

...Oh gods...everyone is dead...

...Won't someone help?

"This body is perfect."

He says. His cruel voice. So cruel...

"And little Euphoria here isn't so bad either. I wonder what would happen if..."

Pain shoots up my arm.

"Oops. Hehe, guess I should break you yet. After all I'm going to need you." Who is he talking to?

Me?

Brother...come back to me...

"B..r...other..." I feel the words come out of my lips.

His face is surprised. "So it seems that's the only word you can say. Even though I ate your soul your emotions still lay intact...no matter. Actually..that just might be useful. Yes..Mhmhmhm...I think I could use this to my advantage in Astec. The "Protective" little brother and his lovely Older sister. Hehehe. Perfect. They'll never suspect a thing. Right little Euphoria."

"...B...r...oth...er..."

"Don't worry dear sis. Brother will take good care of you...no...how about. Don't worry sis! I'll protect you! No matter what. No ones gonna lay a finger on you! HA HA! Perfect!"

That voice...that sounded like Levin for a second...Levin...

Levin...

* * *

**Ok so this chapter was short. But I was having trouble on how to show Euphoria's thoughts during the Elsburg Republic incident...massacre...anyways...I actually did spell check! =D OH YA!**

**So yeah. I'll hopefully update again soon. I'm going to upload all of the "Cradled Soul" On here. That should be fun. I'm having my finals so I'll probably be even slower than usual ^^' oops...**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**


End file.
